The Tomboy
by Demeter'sAdvocate
Summary: Lily Evans is a tomboy, quite frankly. Read all about this au girl's life, from age 10 to sniff death. I need a tissue...


Lily Evans sighed exasperatedly and jammed her baseball cap lower so it cast a shadow across her face. Then she groaned exasperatedly and hunched down in her chair while her teacher, Mrs. Perkins, droned on and on.  
  
"Do you have a comment, Lily dear?" Mrs. Perkins inquired.  
  
"No ma'am." She replied, sarcasm evident in her voice. Mrs. Perkins did not pick up on her attitude and returned to the invention of Allan Mooldour, whoever he was.  
  
Lily Evans was not your ordinary ten-year-old, quite obviously. She was what could be described as a 'tomboy' for she was a sports fanatic, dressed like a boy, acted like a boy, looked like a boy, and was always seen with boys, never girls.  
  
Lily's cap was torn off of her head as soon as school was out. Lily looked up from her short height straight into the smiling face of Remus Lupin, her best friend.  
  
"Hullo Remus." She greeted him cheerfully, after snatching the cap and jamming it back on top of her short, curly hair.  
  
"Hello Lilz." He replied with a grin.  
  
Remus Lupin was a medium height boy with plain brown hair and a pale complexion. His light brown-almost amber-eyes were usually light and full of mischief except for certain times of the year, for reasons Lily could never actually pinpoint.  
  
"D'you want to play soccer?" Lily inquired.  
  
"Is there a time when I don't?" Remus slugged her. This was one of the things Lily loved about Remus. He treated her equally, like a boy. The girls treated her like a freak, something that needed to be de-contaminated and while most boys did the same as Remus, there were a few that reluctantly even spoke to Lily for the sole fact that she was a girl.  
  
"Then let's go." Lily grinned back at the one friend who really truly understood her.  
  
As they walked to the park, they talked about their birthday's which were coming up quite soon.  
"What are you going to do for your birthday?" Remus asked Lily. She shrugged her small shoulders.  
  
"Nothing, really. I hate parties so I'm not gonna have one." Lily scrunched up her nose, envisioning her older sister, Petunia surrounded by a ring of giggling girls who were playing Spin-the-Bottle. Feh.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Remus said. Lily shrugged again and kicked a broken glass bottle with jagged edges away. Remus looked up at the sky.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Lily asked. Remus was the one to shrug this time.  
  
"The sky. It's a really gray day." Lily laughed and Remus looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Sorry," Lily murmured, covering her mouth with her hand. "I laugh at the stupidest things. It's just that gray and day rhyme!" Remus just looked at her.  
  
"Never mind." Lily muttered. She kicked another jagged bottle away; it skidded onto the road.  
  
"This place has a whole bunch of litter." She remarked. Remus opened his mouth to reply but was thrown to the ground by a speeding figure.  
  
"REMMY!" Called an overexcited voice. "I NEVER EXPECTED TO SEE YOU HERE!"  
  
"Sir-mmph. Get off mmph me!" Remus mumbled incoherently, stuck underneath the body mass of a boy with short black hair and a laughing face with blue eyes. Lily watched the sight amusingly, one eyebrow cocked.  
  
Finally after Remus had pushed Sir-mmph off of him, the new boy seemed to notice Lily.  
  
"Oh hullo there, chap. what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Li." Lily replied sullenly, trying to make her voice deeper. She liked it when people thought she was a boy.  
  
"Li?" The boy scratched his head.  
  
"That's what I said." Lily confirmed, nodding her head.  
  
"Why's your voice so high?" He asked. Lily gulped.  
  
"It's not." Lily replied, trying to make her voice sound more baritone than ever. He stared a moment, then burst out laughing. Slapping his knee, he gulped for oxygen as he chortled and giggled like a schoolgirl while Lily and Remus stared at him bemusedly.  
  
"Li? That's a good one!" The boy chuckled.  
  
"Er, what are you talking about?" Lily asked.  
  
"How'd you get your voice so high, chap?" He wheezed, clutching his side.  
  
"The name's Li. My voice isn't high." Lily glared at him coldly, her arms folded.  
  
"Yes sure," He replied, snickering. "And my name isn't Sirius Black."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyways, Remus, let's go play soccer now and leave this.thing behind." Lily said to Remus, still glaring at Sirius. As they left, Lily could still here the insane person behind them chortling with laughter. Lily couldn't take it anymore. Being the violent person she was, she walked back to Sirius Black and held him up in the air by his collar. Despite, her size, she was actually quite strong. Sirius was wheezing and gasping for air but still giggling. Lily glared at him through emerald slits and socked him in the stomach, making him give a yelp of pain. Turning on her heel, she spoke to Remus.  
  
"Remus, let's go."  
  
Remus nodded and followed her, sending sympathetic glances towards Sirius.  
  
Lily Evans was not a person to be messed with.  
  
With those wise words ringing in his brain, Remus ran to catch up with Lily. 


End file.
